K's Christmas
by sapphire wind
Summary: Summary: After the clash of the clans, it was time to celebrate Christmas. Together with the yuletide season, more than a couple of different kinds of gifts await certain people.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited this one to follow some details from episode 12~ XD**

**Still going to continue with the original story flow that I've got in mind. Yaoi and het. pairings in the following chapters ^_^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Christmas Side Red: HOMRA's Special Someone**

After the clash of HOMRA and Scepter4 at Ashinaka High, when Shiro's Sword of Damocles was proven to be the whole combination of all the Kings' orbs, and when Tatara's killer has been apprehended and slain, all of the clans went back to their usual lives.

At the HOMRA bar...

***ring ring ring ring***

"Hello?" Kusanagi said as he answered the call on his phone.

_-Eto... Is this Kusanagi-san?-_

"Yeah. Who's this?" Kusanagi thought that the caller's voice sounded familiar but he couldn't tell who it was.

_-Isana desu.-_

"Ah, the Silver King. What can I do for you?" Upon hearing Kusanagi say that it was Isana, the members who were currently at the bar perked up.

_-Someone in the hospital wants to see you and your King. Kuroh said he's a member of HOMRA.-_

"In the hospital? Our member?"

_-Hai. We don't know his name but he's got brown hair and a piercing on his left ear.-_

"What did you say!? What hospital is that?" Kusanagi gasped out. At this point, Yata, Kamamoto, Eric and Fujishima were leaning on the counter and trying to listen to what Isana had to say at the phone.

_-Shizume General Hospital. He's in room 214.-_

"Alright. We'll go there. Thank you." Kusanagi ended the call.

"What did he want, Kusanagi-san?" Yata asked.

"A news for everyone. Yata-chan and Kamamoto, you'll be going with us. Anna, call Mikoto." Kusanagi said and the little girl nodded. She went to Mikoto's room and a few minutes later, Mikoto went down.

"Seems like, we've got a certain someone at the hospital. The Silver King said so." Kusanagi said.

"Let's go."

"Fujishima, you and Eric look after the bar. If we got the right person, we'll call everyone."

-"Got it."-

Mikoto and the others then left. They went to the hospital that Isana told Kusanagi about and outside of the said room on the second floor, Kuroh was leaning on the wall by the door.

"You're finally here." The knight said as he looked at the HOMRA members. He knocked on the door and opened it, letting the Red clansmen in. They saw Isana sitting on a chair next to the bed and the person who was lying on the bed gave them a shock.

"H-He's..." Kamamoto mumbled while looking at the person with wide eyes.

"This is... not a joke... right...?" Yata's tears gathered in his eyes.

"Totsuka..." Kusanagi breathed out while Mikoto and Anna approached the bed. The person lying on the bed was really Totsuka Tatara, their member who was shot and was supposedly dead.

"Where did you find him...?" Kusanagi asked Isana who got up from the chair.

"Eto... last night..."

_-flashback-_

_"Uwaa... I'm tired." Isana said as he slumped on the railings of the rooftop they were at. After the clans war, Kuroh moved them away using his aura and ended up on the rooftop of Hirasaka Building._

_"__You just recovered your memories, used your powers as the Silver King and called out your Sword of Damocles__. It's no wonder you're exhausted." Kuroh said as he looked at the white haired teen._

_"You were amazing, Shiro! You had a very big and beautiful sword!" Neko chirped._

_"Mhm... __I'm glad I managed to stop the war between HOMRA and Scepter4. Not many were hurt and the Colorless King's finally gone. Everything's gonna be peaceful again. __"_

_"__Really a carefree guy, huh?" Kuroh commented with a smile._

_"__Guess so.__ Huh? What's that...?" Isana pushed himself against the railing so he could stand and approached what caught his attention. When he got closer, his eyes widened as he gasped._

_"Kuroh! Neko! Come quick!" Isana said in a panicked voice, causing the two to rush at his side._

_"Shiro, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Neko asked._

_"No but..._

_"What is... This person is..." Kuroh said as he looked at the one lying on the rooftop's cold floor. He inspected the person's body and saw that there were no external injuries._

_"How's he?" Isana asked._

_"Alive, though he seems to be unconscious at the moment."_

_"Kuroh, let's bring him to the hospital." Isana looked at Kuroh and all the knight could do was comply. They brought the man to Shizume Hospital and got him admitted there._

_"__So, he is alive. I'm glad.__" Isana __said with a smile__._

_"__I don't understand how this happened, though__."_

_"__It's alright. We should contact someone from his clan. They need to know about this.__" Isana said._

_"Neko, ask a nurse for the phonebook." Kuroh instructed and the pinkette went out of the room. A short while later, she returned while carrying a thick book. Kuroh flipped the pages and dialed a number._

_"Talk to Kusanagi Izumo. He's the second-in-command in the Red Clan." Kuroh then passed his phone to Isana._

_-end of flashback-_

"Tatara..." Anna held Tatara's hand and in her eyes, she saw his flame burning within him.

"Totsuka-san..." Yata wiped his tears using his sleeve as he looked at the person whom he looked up at as a brother in HOMRA. Kamamoto was crying beside him. Just like Yata, among the HOMRA members, he was closest to Tatara.

"Well then, we'll be leaving."

"Thank you." Kusanagi said just before Isana left the room. The white-haired teen smiled as he and his two companions left.

"How did this happen, Kusanagi-san? He breathed his last right in front of us..." Yata mumbled while crying.

"I also don't know but I'm glad he's alive." Kusanagi said as he looked at Tatara who's a very important member in their clan.

A few minutes of waiting for Tatara to wake up, they saw that his eyelids flickered and after a few moments, he finally opened his eyes. The brunette stared at the ceiling for a bit before looking at his left side where his friends were.

"I'm back." He said with a small smile which made Yata and Kamamoto to break down. Even Anna cried while Kusanagi smiled. Mikoto looked at the man and flicked him lightly on the forehead, making him wince.

"Itte tte... Tadaima, King." Tatara smiled more and Mikoto smirked.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**I hope that this one's a bit better than before~ Just had to change the descriptions about Shiro being the Colorless King to him finally realizing that he's the Silver King ^^**

Read and review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Side Red and Blue: Reconciliation**

After Tatara was released from the hospital, everyone in HOMRA was surprised when their King, Anna, Kusanagi, Yata and Kamamoto came back with the supposed dead member of their clan.

-"Totsuka-san!"-

-"Senpai!"-

-"This isn't a dream, right?"-

-"You're alive!"-

Tatara chuckled before looking at the HOMRA members with his usual smile.

"I'm home, everyone."

Seeing the mother and brother-figure of HOMRA alive and well relived everyone from the stress they suffered because of his supposed death. While some members were crying, the others immediately went out to organize a party. Kusanagi and Kamamoto took the task of buying whatever food they needed for Tatara's party while the others cried around Tatara.

"Sorry for worrying all of you."

"We're really glad you're back." Chitose said while wiping his tears using his sleeves.

"Totsuka-san..." Tatara looked at Eric and patted him on the head.

"Come on, guys. Stop crying. I'm here, alive and well."

"But how...? Yata-san and Kusanagi-san said that... they saw how you..." Bandou trailed off while Tatara seemed to have pondered on what happened that day.

"Hmmm... All I remember is seeing a flash of silver and feeling warm then nothing else. The next thing I know was waking up in the hospital." Tatara answered.

"A flash of silver?"

"Yep."

"Could it be the work of the Silver King?" Chitose mumbled.

"The Silver King?" Tatara tilted his head to the side and looked at his co-members.

"Hai. The one who shot you at the rooftop was the Colorless King. Afterwards, the Colorless King went to the airship that houses the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann. From then, the Colorless King snatched the body of the Silver King that caused the Silver King to become Isana Yashiro." Shouhei explained.

"Oh, I see. Then, everything finally got settled?"

"Most of it."

"I'm glad." Tatara then noticed Yata going out of the bar using the backdoor. The brunette excused himself and followed their clan's vanguard. Yata pulled out his phone and stared at it. Tatara knew that Yata was contemplating whether he was going to call that person or not.

"Still can't decide, Yata?" The brunette asked the ginger.

"To-Totsuka-san!? I-I wasn't... This isn't what... It wasn't... this is... I..." Yata sputtered out and Tatara chuckled a bit.

"He's your other half whether you try to deny it or not. It's natural for you to look for his presence." At this, Yata frowned and clutched his phone tightly.

"There's nothing more in this world that I want to do except to beat the shit outta him."

"Why?"

"He's a traitor! I can't forgive him for everything he did."

"Hmm... Yata, remember the time before you and Fushimi went here to be a part of HOMRA?" Tatara asked as he leant on the wall.

"Hai. What about it?"

"Back then, it was just the both of you, right? You found each other as kids, befriended each other and relied on one another."

"What are you saying, Totsuka-san?"

"When you two joined HOMRA, we knew that you were a really cheerful kid and you're someone who can easily adapt to the people around you should they be able to handle your mood swings and understand you. On the other hand, Fushimi was your exact opposite. He was a quiet, reserved and a bit of an anti-social one. He talked to neither the King nor Kusanagi-san. Although, we talked from time to time because I kinda kept on pestering him."

"I don't understand where this is leading to, Totsuka-san." Yata said, obviously troubled by everything that Tatara was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is that, while you had everyone in HOMRA, the only person that Fushimi had from before and probably up to now, was you. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said that you were, are and will always be his everything."

Memories from when they met and became friends, made a promise on the hillside and their times in HOMRA flooded Yata's mind. While he was hanging out with everyone in HOMRA, Fushimi was just there, staying quietly at the background. From their banters to their heated quarrels, Yata remembered the unspeakable pain in Fushimi's eyes. The small gestures he made just to ask some attention from him and the quiet pleas for Yata to notice him once again.

Tatara saw how Yata finally seemed to have acknowledged the pain he unconsciously made Fushimi suffer. He approached the younger boy and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't rush into things. I'm sure if you talk to him, he'll understand."

Inside the bar, Kusanagi received a call after he cooked up a feast. He picked up his phone, went out of the bar and answered the call.

"Hello?"

_-Izumo, have you seen Fushimi?-_

"Fushimi? No, why?"

_-It's been a week since he filed his three-day leave. He hasn't shown himself in the office and he wasn't in his apartment when I went there.-_

"What? Was he sick?"

_-No, but he also doesn't appear to have been well before he submitted his leave paper.-_

"I understand. We'll search for him immediately."

_-We'll also look for him. Please contact me if you've found him.-_

"Alright." Kusanagi ended the call and sighed.

"Kusanagi-san?" Tatara said. The bartender flinched a bit when he saw Tatara and Yata. He didn't notice them while he was talking on the phone.

"What's wrong with Saru?" Yata asked, worry evident in his brown orbs. Kusanagi sighed and looked at the two.

"I received a call from someone in Scepter4 and found out that it's been a week since Fushimi last went to work and that he wasn't in his apartment either."

"What the-"

"Let's look for him, Kusanagi-san." Tatara offered but the sudden sound of a skateboard rolling off surprised the bartender and the photographer.

-"Yata-chan!"-

-"Yata!"-

Yata went through the city in search for his missing partner. He didn't want to lose him again. Especially not now when he finally found out what he has to do. The vanguard went to Fushimi's apartment and just like what Kusanagi said, there's no one in it.

"Dammit, stupid monkey." Yata then saw the saber leaning on the wall and the daggers on the table. He went out of the apartment and searched for the megane teen once again.

"Where the hell are you?" The crow was running out of places on where his former partner could've went to.

_'I promise, Misaki~'_

Fushimi's words from that time echoed in his mind. Yata suddenly rushed out of the apartment and used his skateboard to reach the place where he and Fushimi made that promise years ago.

_'Naa, Saru. Let's make a promise.'_

_'A promise?' Fushimi said as he looked at Yata._

_'Yeah. That no matter what happens or whoever we meet, we'll always be the most important person for each other. Meeting new people better not fuck up our friendship. So, promise me that things won't change.' Yata held up his fist and Fushimi held his own fist against the shorter boy's fist._

_'I promise, Misaki~'_

Yata gritted his teeth when realization hit him hard. It wasn't Fushimi that messed up, it was him. He was the one who distanced himself away from the blackette. If anything, he was the reason on why Fushimi changed.

"Saru..." The crow finally saw the person he was looking for. Lying on the soft green grass was Fushimi with his arms crossed behind his head. Upon hearing his name, the megane teen looked at the source and saw Yata.

"... Misaki?"

Yata hopped off his skateboard and ran towards the taller teen. Fushimi looked paler than usual and his eyes were completely void of any emotion. Heck, Fushimi looked a hell lot worse now than before.

"Someone from the Blues called Kusanagi-san, saying you've been missing for a week."

"Ahh..." Fushimi looked away and Yata found this odd. Usually, the megane teen would already be fawning and freaking the hell out of him but nothing as such has been thrown at his way.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"... I'm just tired..."

"Fuckin' obvious with your voice." Yata then remembered that he had things to discuss with the megane teen.

"Saru, why did you decide to go here instead of staying in your apartment?"

"I didn't want to talk with anyone."

"Heh! Seems like something only you can think of. What the hell tired you out anyway? Blues got out of hand?"

"Everything and everyone."

"Hah? You haven't even started a fight right here, right now. The heck?"

"I told you I'm tired."

"Of what exactly!? Don't you fucking say everything, shithead." Yata couldn't help but feel irritated with the lifeless voice of his former partner.

"Chasing you around, fighting you to no end, waiting..."

"What...?"

"Can you just... leave me be, Misaki?"

At that point, whatever restraint or tolerance Yata had completely snapped. He dropped his skateboard, grabbed Fushimi by the collar while glaring at him and straddled the latter's legs.

"You fuckin' monkey. The hell can I just leave you be!?"

Fushimi just stared at the crow uninterestedly. He was damn tired of being ignored and hurt. He just wants a break from everything for the time being.

"Misaki?"

"Don't call my name like that! That's not the freaking way you always call me by! Don't tell me that I'm gonna lose you for the second time..."

"I'm not following. What do you mean?"

Yata grumbled under his breath as he loosened his grip on the taller boy's collar and settled his hands on the megane teen's lap.

"You stupid monkey! Totsuka-san told me things that you never would've said even if it killed you! He told me the reason behind your actions!"

"Totsuka-san...? How's that possible? He's already..."

"He's alive, dammit! Alive and well!"

"I see."

"Let's go back to the main issue, you four-eyed monkey. All these years, I thought I was in the right... Why the hell didn't I see it before? I was the one who abandoned you first... the one who pushed you away... and the worst thing is... I blamed you for it... I was your best friend yet I... I broke our promise... all because I've got too engrossed with the fact that I have a new family... I'm sorry."

"Misaki..."

"I'm sorry... Saruhiko..." Yata looked downcast which caused Fushimi to sigh.

"What if I don't want to forgive you?" Yata lifted his head and looked at Fushimi, only to see a smirk on the younger teen's face.

"You jerk! I was being serious here!"

"It never suited you."

"Asshole!" Yata grabbed Fushimi's collar once again and leant closer to him.

"Hey, Misaki~ When do you plan on getting off me? Not that I mind, though." Yata heard the tease in Fushimi's voice but made no move to get off from the other boy's lap. Instead, he pushed Fushimi to lie down on the grass while he was hovering above him on all fours.

"Stupid four-eyed monkey. Return right now."

"Again, I'm not following. Care to elaborate?" Fushimi knew that at that point, their misunderstanding that lasted for years was already cleared. It was the state of their bond that is still questionable, though.

"I don't freaking care whether you return to HOMRA or stay with the Blues. I just want you back. Return right now, Saru. Return to me right now." The last one was said in a whisper that Fushimi almost missed but since he heard it, he pulled Misaki in for a hug.

"Geez, Misaki. It would do you a lot better if you'll use your head sometimes."

"What the fu-" The colorful string of curses in the shorter boy's reply was cut off by the rarely found sincerity in Fushimi's voice.

"Didn't you know? I've always, always belonged to you, Misaki~"

"Saru... Che." Yata pulled down Fushimi's collar and bit down hard on the other's collarbone, effectively leaving a red mark on the porcelain skin that couldn't be hidden by the blackette's blue uniform.

"Heh~ you just marked me as yours." Fushimi commented in an amused tone as he looked at the bright bite mark beside his scratched HOMRA insignia.

"Hmph! Serves you right, monkey." Yata got up from his position and looked at Fushimi who was still sitting on the grass.

"Get up and drag your lazy ass back to your office. We don't want that heartless woman to go looking for you at the bar."

"Alright, alright. Guess I'll see you around, Misaki~" Fushimi stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets while looking at the shorter boy.

"Yeah. Drop by the bar. There's a party for Totsuka-san." Yata took his skateboard and sprinted off. Fushimi was already walking away when Yata returned and pulled him back by the collar.

"Wha-" The megane teen was silenced by a peck on the lips courtesy of Yata.

"I'll be waiting so you better show up, Saru!" The crow then hopped on his skateboard and skated away, waving Fushimi bye.

The kiss left the megane teen with deafening heartbeats and flushed cheeks.

"You're really going to be the end of me, Misaki."

* * *

**End of chapter 2~ I really planned on finishing this story before Christmas but things happened and I'm still in the process of completing this .**

**What do you think about this SaruMi chapter? XD**


End file.
